Michael's Secret
by Dyrne-Faemne
Summary: Michael left Roswell months ago on his bike. Things have changed, he has an immortal secret. Cliffy fanfic.
1. He came back

_Max was eating lunch with Liz at the park, enjoying the picnic that Liz had made. It was summer and Max was planning a holiday away from Roswell for them all. _

_Liz smiled at Max as he ate, he was so handsome, so sexy. Those eyes turned her to a gooey mess. There was no hope for her at all. She loved him so much. She had the best boyfriend in town she thought. She reached out and wiped the mustard off the corner of Max's lips. _

"_Are you sure your parents are going to let you go on this trip?"_

"_Yeah since everyone else is going. However, dad doesn't want me to go. He thinks it's a bad idea with girls and guys going together. He doesn't trust you."_

"_If I was your father I wouldn't let you date anyone. Not one that looks like you, I'd have a big stick to keep the boys away."_

_She smiled and leaned to kiss him. Isabel who was walking in the park on her way to the hair dressers heard the last of it, and wanted to gag, as she curled her lips up as though she had tasted something bad. 'Ug, those two are sickening.' She hurried past and kept going. _

_She walked to the street corner and waited for the cars to pass. She missed Michael, he had been gone for months and she wished he would return. He had gone on a trip, after an argument with Max, and the dreams. He had just left her a letter, saying he didn't want her to worry about him. No word to Max. He had left on his motorcycle and had never once called._

_She had dated Kyle, he was nice but he could never be more than a close friend. She had started dating a college guy, a guy named Marc Francois, a Frenchman. He was charming, sexy, handsome and attentive. She could almost fall in love with him. Almost. If not for him. She crossed the street not paying attention to what she was doing until she heard the loud blare of the car horn, she startled and turned, looking into the eyes of Marc._

"_Marc!"_

"_Merde, je vous ai presque frappé mon bonbon." Then he switched back to English. "Are you trying to get run over? It would be such a waste of such beauté. To deny me your company, would be more than my heart could stand." He smiled at her as he raised his hand to his heart. Isabel smiled at him, as he pulled the car over and she went over to the side of the car._

"_Hi Marc, thought you had classes." He removed his sunglasses and blinked at the harsh sunlight._

"_Oui, I did, they were over an hour ago. Mon Isabel chaud et sexy. Isabel smiled at his compliments, hot and sexy? She liked that. She leaned over and kissed him. _

_She looked into his dark expressive eyes, seeing the twinkle in them. She could smell his expensive after-shave lotion, as she put her hand on his heck, feeling his pulse under her hand. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it slowly as his eyes looked into hers._

"_Je t'aime, mon petit oiseau d'or." She felt her heart turn over, and wished she loved him too. He was going to get hurt, for though she cared a lot for him, she didn't love him. "How about dinner tonight, we can leave early and go out of town. I know just the place my _doux."

""Okay Marc, I would love to go. What time?"

"Say five so we can get there and enjoy the whole evening."

"Alright, until tonight Marc."

"Au revoir ma fille chérie." He pulled her close and captured her lips once more before he pulled the car back into the street. Isabel watched him drive away before continuing to her appointment. A cloud lay over her, one that blocked out any happiness she might find.

ooooooo

_Late that night Isabel sat on her bed, dressed in a slinky nightgown her back up against the headboard. Her thoughts were far away in the past, as a sad smile graced her lips. It had been a lovely evening; she couldn't fault Marc for the evening. It was one of the best she could ever remember. _

_A tapping caught her attention as she glanced around thinking she was hearing things. Suddenly the window opened, a head popped in, then a leg, and the rest of Michael. He smiled at her, as he stood there._

"_Isabel." His words came softly to her as he held out his arms to her. Isabel jumped off the bed, raced over, and hugged Michael as hard as she could. Tears streamed down her face._

"_Michael, where have you been?"_

"_Doesn't matter now, I am back." He held her close, and she couldn't believe he was there, holding her. _

_Isabel pulled back but her arms still around him. She looked up into his eyes. "Michael, I was worried about you."_

"_I'm sorry; I never meant to worry you. I left you the letter."_

"_It wasn't enough. Don't you ever do that again."_

"_I wont."_

"Does anyone else know you are back?"

"_No, you are the only one. I had to see you."_

_Isabel searched his eyes, and his face. There were changes she just didn't know what. She could feel them, and she felt something foreign in him._

"_What happened to you Michael?"_

_He pulled away from her and turned away. "Just let it be, Isabel."_

"_If something is wrong I want to help."  
_

"_You can't." She touched his arm and he turned around facing her. She reached up and put her hand on his cheek, feeling the slight stubble there._

"_Michael, you know I'll do anything for you."_

_He gazed into her eyes, his fathomless. "Anything Isabel?"_

"_Anything." Michael opened his mouth and she saw the fangs and his eyes changed to red. She stopped breathing as she gazed at him._

"_Michael?"_

"_Yes, you see what I have become. Still want to keep that promise? Even if I wanted your blood? If I wanted you to join me?"_

_She shivered, as she opened her mouth to answer him._


	2. secrets revealed

_Isabel stood within Michael's arms staring up at him. He closed his mouth over the long sharp fangs and his eyes turned back to normal. She could not believe what she was seeing. How had this happened to him? When? By whom?_

"_Isabel." His voice soft as he watched her face, as her expression changed from shock, fear to sadness. He had come back for her, because he could not live without her. None of the others mattered, not really. Maria had been special, his first, but not the one he had loved forever. He felt the hunger inside him; it called for her blood, her essence._

"_Michael, who did this to you?"_

"_She is gone, I don't know where."_

"_How do we change you back?" _

"_We would have to kill her. At least that is what I heard from another vampire."_

"_Oh Michael. I have missed you so much." She hugged him closer again, laying her head on his chest. He put his face into the side of her neck, smelling her shampoo. He could hear her blood rushing through her arteries. It was Metallica to him; he wanted to hear more, drawn to it. He reached up and moved her hair. He wanted to taste it, savor it._

"_He lowered his lips to her neck, and she pushed him away. He looked at her, as his tongue touched the sharp end of a fang._

"_Michael, are you that hungry?"_

"_Yes, for you blood. I don't know if I can control myself. I am drawn to you not only because of your blood, but also for love. I never told you Isabel, but I have loved you forever. Nothing can ever change that. I know you don't love me."_

_Isabel reached out and touched his lips with her fingertips. Her eyes were warm and they glistened. "Michael, I had hoped one day to hear you say that. I waited. I love you too Michael. Always."_

"_Then join me Isabel. Help me track her down and kill her. I know you don't want to be like me, who would? I am a horrid thing that kills. I offer death not life." He looked up at the ceiling, "even he has abandoned me. I don't know why I came back here, you don't deserve this."_

_Isabel reached up on tiptoes and with her hands on his shoulders; she kissed him on the lips. "I am here for you Michael, always. We will find that vampire and I will kill her. _

_He looked into her eyes, and saw the blood tears beginning to run down his face. "Oh Isabel, you make me think I am not lost, that I have a reason to go on living. To find a way to become me again."_

_Isabel smiled at him. "You are my Michael, either way. I will never abandon you, ever."_

_Michael pulled her close for a moment, and then he released her and stepped back. "I am so hungry, I am a danger to you, and I should go."_

"_We can go to the blood bank and get you something. I will go with you. Then you can sleep here." She turned and picked up her car keys off her dresser and her handbag. Then waved her hand over her gown that changed to jeans and sweater. She pointed to the window. "Ready to go?"_

_Michael followed her out, helping her down to the ground. Then followed her to the car. His Isabel loved him; he could not believe she had said it. When it was too late for them. He wanted what he could not have. Unless he could find the one who turned him, he would have to be careful. He could not turn her, he'd rather die first._

_O O O O_

_Isabel came through the window of her dimly lit room, and Michael followed her in. She put a finger to her lips as Michael started to say something. He nodded, and turned away in shame. She had seen him drink the warm blood, heated in the microwave. Yet he had not seen any horror, or disgust on her fair face._

_It was three in the morning, and there were no sounds in the Evan's home. Isabel looked around her room, and then back to Michael. She walked over to him, and took his hand, pulling him over to her bed. She sat down and pulled him down beside her._

"_We will find a way, Michael." She whispered softly. "Do you think Max could fix it? Change you back?"_

"_I don't know Isabel. But if you tell him, he will tell everyone else. I don't want anyone else to know." He reached out and touched a lock of her curly hair. He leaned over and his lips touched hers, then pulled back._

"_What's wrong Michael?"_

"_I shouldn't touch you. Not now, not as I am."_

_She reached out and pulled his head closer to hers, her mouth seeking his. She pulled him backwards on the bed. Their first real kiss, that seared his soul. He put his hand behind her head, pulling it closer, as they tongues played. He felt his body react to her closeness, and the feelings that were bubbling up inside him. All those feelings he had kept buried for her, because she hadn't felt the same way. Now they were loose, and sought satisfaction._

_Isabel lay back with Michael holding her tight. She wanted him so badly, and it frightened her. Afraid of the vampire, but loving the man. _

_With his large hand he ran it under her sweater, her skin warm as he caressed it. Moving up to her breast, covered in a lacy bra with a front opening. With three fingers he undid it and then filled his hand with one soft mound of flesh. _

_Isabel ran her hands over his broad chest, and then tweaked his nipples through his shirt. Then her hands moved south and found a bulge, and caressed it through the material. He moaned softly as he lowered his head and began to tongue her nipples, nibbling lightly. A hand going down and touched her lace panties, lightly ran his fingers over the edges and then slipped a finger in the band and felt the heated skin that was wet with need. _

_He waved his hand and they were both naked. He looked into her eyes, seeing how dark they were, the wanton desire so clear to him. When she touched his rod he arched into her hand, and closed his eyes, enjoying the feel. Her fingers moving gently as though afraid of hurting him. He reached down covering her hand with his, showing her the way. Then he moved his hand back to exploring her, knowing he was the first. He wished he had waited for her also. She closed her legs on him, and he began to do her with his long strong fingers.She was trying to not make a sound as she lost herself in his touch._

_Michael smiled and then pushed her legs open. He looked down at her, seeing her flushed face, her half open eyes. "Are you sure Isabel?"_

"_Yes, oh yes Michael. Make love to me." She whispered with such longing that he lowered his head and kissed her, as he moved to enter her. _

_O O O O O_

_Later Michael slept in the dark closet on blankets laid down on the floor for him. His head rested on a pillow that smelled of Isabel. There was a slight smile on his lips._

_Isabel moved around her room, getting ready to go out. Max was downstairs fixing breakfast, and her parents were already gone until the evening. Isabel smiled at the girl she saw in the mirror, that girl that was glowing with happiness, and contentment. The girl that was obviously in love…with a vampire. She glanced at the closet doors, and then thought about Max, she needed to get him to help. Maybe he could fix Michael, he could fix most things. She crossed her room, and went downstairs. _

"_Max?" She called out to him. She entered the kitchen, as Max looked over from the stove where he was cooking pancakes. _

"_Good morning Izzy. Want some?"_

"_Yes, I am starved. Max I need you to swear you wont tell anyone what I have to say."_

"_Well…"_

"_Promise me Max, it's important to me. I need your help, Michael needs your help. Just you, not the others. If you really love me and Michael you will keep silent."_

_Max turned off the stove, put the pancakes on the plates and brought them to the table. He sat down and faced his sister. "Okay Isabel, you know I would do anything for either of you. Have you heard from Michael?"_

"_Yes. Now remember your promise. Michael is back…"_


	3. poisoned

_Maria was going to be singing later that night, and she had invited everyone to the club. They would all have to leave early to get there since it was out of town. Nevertheless, she was excited as a big shot from a record company was going to be there. She had hopes._

_Max was sitting with Liz at a sub shop having lunch. He found it hard not to tell her what he had been told by Isabel. After all whom would she tell? He sat there eating, lost in her warm eyes, and soft smile. He planned to go back home just before dark and talk to Michael before he tried to heal him. He had to know._

"_Max, are you still with me?"_

_Max saw her waving a chip in front of his nose, and he smiled. "Yes. I was just thinking about kissing you."_

_Liz's smile got brighter, as he reached over and entwined her fingers with his. "Before I go back to work you can have that kiss."_

"_Liz, how is Maria taking Michael being gone?"_

_Liz looked surprised, she hadn't expected him to ask, as none talked about Michael. It was almost as if it was forbidden. ""Why have you heard something from him?"  
_

"_No, I haven't heard from him." Well it was true he hadn't heard from him, Isabel had. It didn't count that he was lying in her closet, sleeping._

"_Well she was upset when he just disappeared like that. She thought he really cared about her. However, I happen to know that she has her eye on Kyle now. She says he doesn't need as much training as Michael did. I still don't understand why he left as he did. He didn't even tell you."_

"_No he didn't. But then I wasn't talking to him at the time." He remembered the argument he had had that day with Michael. He had yelled at Michael for trying to contact Antar, and Larek. After all he could have ended up with their greatest enemy showing up. Michael had said he wanted to go home, for he didn't belong on Earth. It wasn't as if he had any family or future there. He had even thought Isabel would go with him to Antar. But Max doubted that, why would she? After the shouting match, Michael had stormed off, and Max had not seen him again._

_Max remembered finding Isabel crying in her room holding the letter from Michael. He had been angry that Michael had taken off without his permission. Then he had told Isabel what had happened earlier that day. He had rarely seen her that angry over anything. But she jumped up fire in her eyes, and she had told him off with hot angry tears in her eyes. She stood toe to toe with him, and reminded him at least Michael was trying to do something. He wasn't weak like him. That had stung coming from her. She had not spoken to him for a month after that. The icy princess was back, at least with him._

"_Max, I have to get back to work, walk me back?"_

_Max stood up, and waited for her. They walked out the door and down the hot pavement. He had to talk to Michael._

_OOOOOOOO_

_Isabel went home and went up to her room. Then she went and shut her curtains, and went to the closet. Opening it, she looked down at him. He lay there quietly, and looked peaceful. She went down on her knees, and reached out and with a feather light touch she touched his face, and then ran her fingers through his hair. It was nolonger spiky; it came to the middle of his ear. She liked the look. _

_She came to realize she read the letter just how important he was to her. How much she loved him and always had. She loved him more than anything, and knew that she had been fighting a battle she couldn't win. He was her other half, and without him she could not exist. She would not push him away again. She would not let any other woman have him either. He was hers._

_She still had the letter that he wrote her. In it, he had confessed his feelings for her. Apparently thinking he would never see her again, he found he could write it all down. He loved her, and had since he first saw her just out of the pod, and in the other life also. He'd love her through all the lifetimes to come. But he had also said he thought he wasn't good enough for her. He had ended his letter with hopes she would find someone who was worthy of her, who could give her all the things she wanted and deserved. But he was all that she wanted, or needed. The rest didn't matter._

_She stood up, and closed the door. She heard her mother calling to her. She had some errands she had to run for her. Isabel left her room, and went downstairs. She couldn't wait until dark._

_OOOOOOOOOO_

_It was after seven when Isabel returned home, and rushed upstairs. Opening the bedroom door, she found no Michael, and when she opened the closet, she found it empty. 'Where are you Michael?'_

_It was then she saw the note on her bed, and went over to read it. _

_Babe, have gone for a bite to eat. Will return later this evening. Go with the gang for the evening, and I will talk to you later. XO, Michael_

_Isabel didn't want to go out with the gang. But she didn't want to sit home alone either. Therefore, with a wave of her hand she was dressed for the night out. She heard Max in his room and went to knock on his door._

_OOOOOOOO_

_The club was packed and the music loud. All the gang was here except for Michael. Isabel had danced with a few of the guys that had asked her. But she felt kinda left out. Liz and Max were at their corner table, making her ill with their behavior. Kyle was dancing with Maria between sets. She wished she hadn't come. _

_She went up to the bar and ordered an iced tea. The bartender eyed the beautiful blond and smiled rogishly at her. She stood watching the dancers, as a man over to the right moved over as the bartender placed the glass on the counter. He switched the glasses and moved off. He waited._

_Isabel turned and picked up the glass. She was hot and thirsty from dancing, and drank the whole ten ounces of the drink. She motioned to the bartender for another one. She was going to take it to a quieter spot. She picked up the glass, and started to move away from the bar. The room seemed longer than before. She felt strange. She put the glass down and glanced towards where the ladies room was. A little cool water on her face should do it. She began to move that way. Why was the ladies room so far away? She could hear voices, but could not make out what they were saying. Faces around her changed form, like a fun house mirror. As she came down the hall, she pushed the exit door and went outside. She took a deep breath, it didn't help. _

"_I have got to get out of here. I need to go lay down." However, there was no one to take her home. She looked at the silver Jag not three feet away, she walked over to it. Opened the door, and with her powers started it up. She pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards home. Her vision trained on the twin lights that lit the road. Unaware that she was weaving._

_OOOOOOOO_

_Michael came to the cave, and entered and stopped. Lying on the stone floor was Isabel. He rushed over, went to his knees, and lifted her up against him._

"_Isabel?" He ran his fingers through her hair. _

_She didn't stir and he touched her neck, and found her pulse but it was slow and thready. "Isabel? Come on wake up. What is wrong?" Her lips parted slightly, and he could smell the alcohol. "Damn it Iz, you know better." He could feel she was in danger, and he knew without a doubt she was dying. "No damnit you are not going to leave me!"_

_He grabbed her pocketbook, opened it, and took her cell phone. Opening it, he pushed a button and waited. _

_OOOOOOO_

_After calling Max, Michael sat on the cold stone floor holding Isabel in his arms. Her breathing was coming slower, and she had turned pale. He didn't think she could last until Max arrived. He placed his hand over her stomach, and he closed his eyes, concentrating. A glow began to surround them._


	4. sunlight,confessions

_A/N: final chapter of this story. Duccia, a fellow cliffy fan, I hope you enjoy the ending. To those who have been reading (I see the satistics) did you like it?"_

_Isabel lay there in Michael's arms, as she gasp for air, her eyes half open. Frantically he pushed with his powers, just once he wanted to use his powers to heal, to save her. He had never been able to heal, and maybe he couldn't. But he tried, he reached deep inside himself, willing to use his own life for to infuse in her, if need be._

_The light grew brighter, until Michael could not see anything as he felt power built up. The hairs on his arms raised as the power built._

_Max came into the cave, put a hand up to block the light. He moved closer to the pair, but he could not get near, the light blocked him from them. He stood, waiting. "Michael?"_

_Michael was unaware of the other mans presence. The glow went out like a candle being snuffed out. Max moved closer to them, putting his hand out touching his sister. _

"_What happened Michael?"_

"_Alcohol, she drank some."_

_Max couldn't believe she would have done it. She knew it was poison to them. He touched her forehead and closed his eyes for a few moments. Looking up at Michael, he smiled. "You did it Michael, you healed her."_

_Michael leaned over and kissed Isabel's head. "I thought I had lost her." Max could barely hear the soft words._

"_She needs to rest, and fully recover." _

"I'll take her to my place. I will watch out for her." Michael stood up holding her in his arms.

"_Ah, Michael, if you do, everyone will know you are back. The apartment is still yours, and paid up. But it will be daylight in two hours. Then what?"_

"_I don't care, I will darken the place, and I will stay awake and take care of her."_

_Max studied his friend for a moment. "Michael, we need to talk, and I want to help you."_

_Michael's eyes locked with his best friends."Maybe you can and maybe you cant,Max. But I can't think about that right now…not while Isabel needs me."_

_Sudden understanding came to max. "You came back for her didn't you?" _

"_Yes. No one understands, accepts, or loves me like she does." Michael looked down at the woman in his arms and Max saw the expression on Michael's face. It surprised him that he wasn't hiding behind that hard exterior that he had perfected over the years. Maybe Isabel would all right with Michael. When he was fixed._

"_Just don't hurt her Michael, or else. We need to change you back first. When we get to your place I will try."_

"_Fine Maxwell, whatever. If it doesn't work Isabel and I are going to go Vampire hunting."_

"_You mean we will." Max followed Michael out the cave, down the incline, and to Max's car. Michael got in with Isabel in his arms, as Max took the drivers seat. The air hell the usual chill in the nighttime dessert. _

_OOOOOOO_

_Max sat next to Michael who lay on the old sofa. He had his hand on Michael's head, and over his heart. He had never tried to cure a vampire before, and wasn't quiet sure what to do. So he concentrated on making his best friend as he was months ago. Removing any foreign parasites, or whatever that didn't belong. _

_As he looked into Michael, seeing the darkness there, pushing at him. He saw flashes of the vampire who had turned him, the loneliness that Michael had felt after he ran off. He saw Michael's feelings for Isabel. He drew back when he saw a bit of last night. His face reddened when he caught a glimpse of them together._

_He pulled back looking down at his friend who lay there with his eyes closed. He would have to have a little talk with Michael, about his behavior with his sister. No more of that without getting married. What if she got pregnant?_

_Michael slowly opened his eyes and he glanced at Max. He caught the questioning look on the other man's face. Michael moved his tongue over to his canine teeth, feeling them._

"_Well?" Asked Max anxiously, as he waited, hoping for a positive answer. He glanced towards the bedroom door and then back at his friend. For all their sakes it had to work. _

_Michael sat up, and put his hand on his friends shoulder. "Thanks Max. It worked." Max stood up, a bright smile crossing his face. Michael got up and opened the curtains, letting the bright sunlight fall on his face. Laughter bubbled out of him, and Max joined him. He was back, the old Michael was back._

_Michael turned to Max. "Now I can offer her more than the night, and death." Max grabbed his best friend and gave him a big hug then released him and shoved him towards the bedroom._

"_Go, sit with her. I have to talk to Liz."_

_Michael turned to his friend. "Liz? You going to tell her?"_

"_Yeah, just between us for now. I have a party to plan. My best friend is back, and my sister is going to be happy…you are going to do the right thing by her aren't you?"_

_Michael pursed his lips as though he had to think about it. "I don't know, Max. Do you think your sister would have me, your highness?"_

"_Get out of here, idiot. Keep that up and I'll not allow it, even if you are my second in command."_

"_Michael gave him a mock salute, and then went into the bedroom and shut the door. Max went to the front door, a bright smile on his face. 'I can't wait to tell Liz, she will know how to put this all together. I'm just glad that Maria is with Kyle. They make a good couple. Now everyone is happy._

_OOOOOOOOO_

_Michael walked into the bedroom, and over to the bed. Sitting down gently he took Isabel's hand in his. He brought it to his lips and gently kissed it._

"_Isabel, please wake up, I need to see you are alright. I need to tell you something."_

_Isabel's eyes opened, and then focused on Michael. A slow smile on her face brought one to his. "Michael."_

"_Isabel, I was worried about you. Why did you drink?"_

"_I didn't. I only had an ice tea."_

"_Izzy, that wasn't an ice tea, but a long island ice tea. It very potent and lots of liquor in it, with a little tea. I hear it's hard to know it's there." Then he grew angry. "Some damn fool did this. Maybe the damn bartender, I need to go have a talk with him."  
_

_Isabel reached up with her free hand, grabbed his tee-shirt, pulled him down to her, and kissed him. When she released him, he was smiling again._

"_Don't bother, Michael. I don't want you in trouble." She glanced at the window, where light was coming in. "Michael," she said suddenly worried, "stay away from the light."_

"_It's alright my Isabel, Max cured me."_

_She sat up and wrapped her arms around him, holding him as tight as she could. "Oh Michael I am so happy. You are free of it."_

"_Isabel, I have to know something. If I couldn't have been fixed, would you have stayed with me?"_

_Isabel pulled back looking into his eyes. "No matter what, Michael, I would have stayed with you. I would have joined you. For my life would not have been worth anything without you."_

"_Oh Isabel. You would sacrifice so much for me. I am glad not everyone knows how special you are. That way I don't have to fight off the other guys. You're all mine, aren't you Isabel?"_

"_Yes, if you want me."_

"_Do you even need to ask? I love you. You are the light that brightens my life, you are my pillow when I am weary of my life here on earth. You are the reason my heart beats, and my soul is content. If I were a king I would lay the world at your feet, I'd do anything for you."_

_Isabel now had tears trickling down her cheeks, as she smiled at him. "Oh Michael, I love you so much. You say you aren't good with words, but I have never heard better. I never want to be apart from you again."_

"_It's forever my sweet Isabel. I'll love you until all the stars burn out in the heavens. Marry me Isabel."_

"_Yes!" Yelled Isabel as Michael pulled her into his arms, his lips capturing hers. Michael had come home, to the arms of the only one that mattered. His heart and soul were safe there in her keeping, as hers was with him. _

_The End_


End file.
